The String between Fair and Fate
by silenthero27
Summary: Was it fair? Or was it fate? Hajime Shibata mulls if it was really that simple. (Took place shortly after Season 1. Short reflection)


**The aftermath of Season 1. A short reflection story.**

* * *

 **The String between Fair and Fate**

By silenthero

* * *

Hajime Shibata.

A freelance journalist, a widower, has a daughter who called him by name, and was a direct descendant of a man who was involved with a certain vengeful spirit.

Running around finding victims and learning stories. Both innocent and horrible people disappearing without a trace – to a fate of pain and agony worse of what humans could see in their nightmares.

Was it fair? Or was it fate?

Most situations can be solved by an act of courage to change the status quo. To stand with pure determination and resolute conviction that there were always other options. Nothing could be exchanged to give up one's soul to eternal damnation for temporal relief. He was a journalist and he had seen a fair share of celebrities and politicians nose diving because of some stupid mistakes they've done to ruin their careers. He might even say he was saving them from the graves they've dug, giving them a harsh lesson to never do it again.

He was different.

He was never like Enma Ai.

Enma Ai.

A young, sweet, innocent girl sacrificed in the altar of false hope and shattered love. Now, she acted as an emissary of vengeance to transport souls to hell whoever was the target of the one's who has summoned her.

He had thought he was never like her who gave vulnerable people a choice that they would later take if push comes to shove. No matter what, a soul reserved to hell was too much to even consider. He had seen innocent people dragged to their sudden deaths because of pointless revenge.

Was it fair?

He gained a living from the very same practice. He knew wholeheartedly that these celebrities and politicians would do everything to save face. And from the same job, he managed to raise his daughter, the same daughter who received strange visions that plunged him to a world beyond his understanding. Perhaps this meant something. His journalistic blood screamed something was afoot. It was no coincidence or freak accident.

Perhaps the one's who's making it possible was trying to say something.

A cry for attention.

A cry of help.

Desperate to get something across.

For someone to be involved.

He tried to help such victims to consider their choices carefully. Each time they pulled those red strings, his heart sank. His tireless research, sleepless nights, days of travel, everything was for naught.

Was it fate?

It didn't have to be this way. He knew that. Many if's and maybe's have costed too many lives to reach out for anything that may take their problems away.

It was a hard pill to swallow.

His life was a testament that a single choice could have many ramifications later on.

If only…

Maybe…

Hajime glanced at her sleeping daughter Tsubumi and he remembered her asking why he understand a boy named Sentaro. Why did he do that? It doesn't make sense. Before he could answer her, he was suddenly taken away to a realm outside any natural order.

But another one have already answered it for him. Surprisingly, it was Enma Ai who managed to say it despite she herself wasn't aware of its significance.

 _"What has already happened cannot be undone."_

 _"What has been lost will never be restored."_

It doesn't always have to be some logical reason into it. Choosing between two evils wasn't as simple as picking cherries. But what he was certain of was whatever option it may be, you have to live through it.

Atone if you must but you can only go so far.

Enma Ai, a lost soul who had witnessed humanity's most horrible acts and ferried both the innocent and the guilty to hell, had figured out that she may not forgive what the villagers have done to her, but she would no longer act on it anymore. The destruction of some memorial to a horrible ritual, not just for her but for all the countless girls who were sacrificed, was enough to quell her emotions.

It was already done.

No more atonement and memorials.

This wasn't a question of fate and fairness.

For we live in a world full of gray than white and black and red.

Hajime grabbed his pack of cigarettes. For all it was worth, he was still able to choose his destiny from now on. He has his own story to tell to the whole world.

And a debt to pay.

Standing up, he walked towards a corner and threw the pack in a trash bin.

Might as well prolong his life while he's at it.

Now that he knew what was more important than chasing other people's lives than living his own.

* * *

 **Author's Corner: I just finished watching Season 1 and it was so damn sad. I know this is an old anime but I can't just keep silent to what this show presents.**

 **Anyway, I had a blast watching season 1 though I have to say it's quite a stretch to reach a semblance of a plot. But it is still worth it. Review if you find something good in this :D**


End file.
